


Поместье «Блэквейк»

by Kenilvort



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Вайсс получают неожиданную миссию – осмотреть заброшенный дом, в котором, по слухам, водятся призраки





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blackwake Manor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/298035) by Deena. 



_Глава 1_

 

Вообще-то мы с Едзи не хотели за это браться и наверняка остались бы дома, если бы Манкс не настояла, что это работа для четверых. Да пропади она пропадом, эта Манкс. Взгляд у нее такой же ледяной, как у Аи, и все возражения она попросту отмела. Нам с Едзи только и оставалось, что бурчать себе под нос.

Я-то думал, Оми тоже упрется, но он прочирикал, что с радостью возьмется за это дело, и умчался что-то искать в интернете. Наверное, в этом не было ничего странного: пацан обладал удивительным здравомыслием и холил и лелеял свою логику.

Ая, конечно, тоже не возражал: уж он-то никогда ничего не боялся.

Представьте себе картину: мы с Едзи, напуганные до усрачки, лезем из кожи вон, чтобы этого не показать, – и Ая с Оми, крутые донельзя и бросающие на нас презрительные взгляды. Мы знали, что они знали, что мы боимся, – а они знали, что мы знаем, что они знают. Путано, да? Так или иначе, я бы за все блага мира не признался, что боюсь, – и Едзи тоже. Должна же у мужика быть какая-то гордость.

Едзи прятал свои страхи, громко жалуясь, что пропустит свидание с какой-то секс-бомбой. Я тоже не отставал и бахвалился, что положу целую кучу тварей тьмы и послужу благому делу справедливости. Это только подтверждало мою репутацию, потому что я, по словам Аи, отчаянный и импульсивный идиот. Ну, блин, прости, мистер Айсберг. Не все мы тут зерцало всевозможных добродетелей.

Я хочу сказать, ну и что, что он весь из себя красавец, бледный, непоколебимый и загадочный. Это совсем не значит, что остальные – не бледные, не непоколебимые и не загадочные – мешок собачьего дерьма. Ублюдок чертов, высокомерный засранец, вот кто такой Ая.

Я сверлил взглядом его затылок и иногда переключался на Оми. Раз они такие бесстрашные, пусть бы и выполняли эту гребаную миссию сами! Это нечестно!

Внезапно Ая с Оми остановились.

– Мы на месте, – бросил Ая отрывисто.

Мы стояли перед огромными воротами, над которыми вилась надпись «ПОМЕСТЬЕ БЛЭКВЕЙК». Железные буквы проржавели и казались покрытыми кровью. За воротами возвышался огромный зловещий особняк. Именно такие проклятые дома и показывают в каждом второсортном ужастике.

Особняк насчитывал три этажа, толстые побеги плюща вились по ветхим стенам, грязные окна были разбиты.

Подул ветер, и ворота распахнулись, скрип петель был похож на предсмертный стон. Бледный туман расступился, и на небо вышла круглая луна. Где-то вдалеке кто-то завыл.

Да срать на гордость.

В следующую секунду я уже мчался к машине. Едзи наступал мне на пятки. Наши полные ужаса крики заглушали и завывания ветра, и скрип ржавых ворот, и вой неизвестной твари.

Оми бросился на Едзи, и тот упал лицом в газон. Оми тут же оседлал его спину.

– Слезь с меня немедленно, чертов сопляк!

Ая просто схватил меня за плечо.

– Ааааа! Пустипустипусти!

– Прекратите орать, – велел Оми. – Вы двое ведете себя, как дети!

– Говорю вам, – продолжал отчаянно сопротивляться я, – я туда ни ногой!

– Я тоже! – Едзи яростно выплюнул набившийся в рот песок. – У меня все лицо в грязи! Оми, слезь немедленно!

Я не собирался причинять боль Ае. Нет, честно. Конечно, временами на него накатывает дурное настроение, и он становится полным мудаком, но он мне нравится. Вроде как. В общем, специально вредить ему я бы не стал. Но я так отчаянно сопротивлялся и пытался освободиться, что совершенно забыл о багнаках. Я взмахнул рукой, и когти прочертили на его лице глубокую царапину.

– ААААААА!

Это был самый громкий вопль за всю ночь.

– Эм… ой.

– Ая-кун! – тут же кинулся к нему Оми. – Ты в порядке?

Ая прижимал к щеке руку, и по его пальцам струилась кровь.

– Ах ты неуклюжий засранец! – его лиловые глаза сулили смерть.

Я поежился и убрал багнаки.

– Это был несчастный случай, – мне было его жаль. Нет, правда было. Но теперь он меня больше не держал. Во всем есть свои плюсы, что да то да.

Едзи тихо скользнул ко мне:

– Молодец, очень удачно его ранил! Пора драпать!

Я покосился на остальных. Оми стоял на цыпочках и прижимал к лицу Аи платок. Меня захлестнули вина и стыд.

– Мы не можем так просто сбежать! Я поцарапал Аю!

Едзи фыркнул и кивнул на дом. Тот простирался во всем своем зловещем великолепии, собираясь пожрать нашу невинную плоть, как древний демон. Иногда подобной картины вполне хватает, чтобы преодолеть ложное чувство вины.

– Я сразу за тобой, Йотан.

Мы ринулись прочь.

Двумя минутами – одним прыжком и пятью синяками – спустя мы с Едзи тащились к воротам следом за Оми. Ая шагал позади с катаной наголо.

Никто не скажет, что мы с Едзи не сражались за свои убеждения. Просто катана Аи оказалась более веским доводом, и ничьей вины в этом нет.

Створки ворот все еще раскачивались и громко царапали асфальт. Оми подошел к ним, толкнул и придержал, пропуская нас с Едзи вперед.

– Давайте.

Едзи посмотрел на меня:

– Только после тебя, – сказал он любезно.

– О нет, я не посмею, – быстро ответил я. – Ты первый.

– Нет-нет, молодым всегда у нас дорога.

– Не будь смешным. Ты первый. Я настаиваю.

– Нет, ты первый. Я настаиваю.

– Да какого… Я настаиваю, я!

– Ну, я тоже настаиваю!

Острие катаны уперлось мне в спину.

– Иди первым, Кен, – прорычал Ая.

Мысленно я тут же начал клясть его на все лады. Он ненавидит меня, нет, серьезно, ненавидит. Ну, подумаешь, дал разик в морду…

– Давай, Кен, – принялся увещевать Оми, повиснув на тяжелых воротах. – Мы сталкивались с куда более страшными вещами, чем какой-то дурацкий дом.

– Но это же проклятый дом!

Вот именно. Если вы еще не поняли, нам поручили осмотреть старый английский особняк. Обыватели без конца строчили насчет него жалобы, и Персия сделал козлами отпущения нас. Гребаный Персия. Сам бы за эту миссию взялся! Разве это справедливо – отправлять нас в обитель зла? Сам-то он наверняка сидит дома, в мягком кресле, и читает, а вокруг него порхает Манкс. Именно в такие минуты я и понимаю, насколько несправедлива жизнь.

– Пошел! – в голосе Аи звенел лед, он снова ткнул катаной мне в спину.

На подгибающихся ногах я двинулся вперед.

Дорожка была выложена брусчаткой, часть которой оказалась разбита и раскрошена. Дорожка вела прямо к дому, вдоль нее росли деревья и топорщились кусты. Раскинувшийся за кустами газон представлял собой жалкое зрелище: сорняки и трава вымахали до колен. Справа я заметил разбитый фонтан и статую женщины с кувшином, из многочисленных трещин в камне росла трава. Газон слева покрывали зловещие деревья, рядом с ними темнел затянутый тиной пруд.

В следующую секунду я споткнулся. Это был знак – знак неумолимого рока, скорой кончины. О Боже, теперь я и в самом деле был в ужасе!

Ворота позади захлопнулись с громким стоном.

– Теперь мы здесь застряли! – провыл я, подскочив от страха.

– Я слишком молод, чтобы умирать! – присоединился к моим стенаниям Едзи. – Мне нужно сходить еще на целую кучу свиданий!

Оми окинул его раздраженным взглядом. Он ненавидит, когда Едзи начинает говорить о девушках и свиданиях, потому что по уши в него влюблен. Непревзойденное чутье и моя способность читать в людских душах раскрыли этот секрет давным-давно. Чутье – и тот факт, что я случайно нашел старый чек, на котором было нацарапано «Оми + Едзи». На самом деле это даже мило.

– Чем быстрее мы обыщем дом, тем быстрее уйдем, – напомнил Ая.

Вот, вот та логика, которую я ценю. Едзи, кстати, тоже – мы кинулись к особняку наперегонки.

– Быстренько осмотримся, и до свиданья, – шепнул он мне.

Я кивнул:

– Мы – Вайсс. Для нас такая миссия – плевое дело.

В следующую минуту случилось ужасное – меня схватила скользкая костлявая рука.

– Аааааааа! Помогите! На меня напало чудовище!

– О, боже, нет! Спасите Кена!

– Это просто ветка, кретин, – сказал Ая спокойно и отцепил ее от моей куртки.

О.

– Ну вы даете, – расхохотался Оми.

Ая бросил на меня полный отвращения взгляд и даже не снизошел до упреков – просто прошел мимо. Хохочущий Оми последовал за ним.

– Любой мог ошибиться, – утешил Едзи. – Не переживай.

– Ну да, сейчас это была ложная тревога. Но в следующий раз нам так не повезет, – я задрожал и поплотнее запахнулся в куртку.

Стараясь не издавать ни звука, мы крались за Аей и Оми и высматривали нежданных гостей из потустороннего мира. При тусклом свете луны приходилось лезть из кожи вон – тем более что вокруг было полным-полно костлявых деревьев и цепких кустов, отбрасывающих жуткие тени.

Мы крались, преодолевая дюйм за дюймом раскрошенную брусчатку. Внезапно в кусте неподалеку что-то зашуршало, и мы вцепились друг в друга, словно утопающие.

Жирная крыса выскользнула из куста, мазнула хвостом по моим сапогам и исчезла в траве.

Я посмотрел на Едзи. Он посмотрел на меня. В следующую секунду мы уже мчались по жалким остаткам дорожки – к разбитым ступеням, на которых топтались Ая и Оми.

По обе стороны от лестничной площадки стояли две внушительные и уродливые статуи-горгульи. Еще две горгульи таращились на нас сверху.

– Мы и не надеялись, что вы зайдете так далеко, – сказал Оми весело.

Едзи одарил его хмурым взглядом и запустил руку в волосы:

– Заткнись, пацан!

Я повернулся к Ае. Меня переполняло новообретенное знание: я ненавижу горгулий.

– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожааааалуйста, – отчаянно взмолился я, – пойдем домой!

Да, к этому моменту я готов был умолять на коленях.

Ая посмотрел на меня:

– А что насчет тех тварей тьмы, которых ты собирался убить, и зла, которое ты собирался рассеять? – спросил он сухо.

Вот же мудак – вспомнить об этом в такой момент!

– Твари тьмы это одно, а сверхъестественные порождения мрака – совсем другое, – буркнул я. Тоже мне, умник выискался. Да это даже дети знают.

Внезапно Едзи схватил меня за руку:

– Эта горгулья мне подмигнула!

– Да господи ты боже мой, – простонал Оми, потирая лоб. – Хватит уже.

Я прижался к Едзи, смутно сожалея, что он такой тощий. Будь он потолще, мне было бы к чему жаться. Бессмысленный треп хранит от ужаса осознания, да? Я безуспешно пытался не смотреть на статуи горгулий. Вдруг эти мерзкие порождения ночи станут подмигивать и мне?

– Вперед, – нетерпеливо буркнул Ая. – Пойдемте в дом.

Я покосился на дверь. Она была огромной, вырезанной из цельного куска дерева и покрытой жуткой резьбой с изображениями черепов, голов мерзких чудовищ и языков пламени. В общем, ничего утешительного. К тому же, вопреки ожиданиям, там не было никакого дверного звонка – вместо него висел тяжелый металлический молоток.

– Наверное, следует постучать, – сказал Оми и потянулся к молотку.

Стучать, однако, совершенно не потребовалось – дверь открылась… сама!

Давайте кое-что проясним. Вы сидите дома, в безопасности, на диванчике, едите попкорн и смотрите ужастик, в котором дверь в проклятый дом открывается сама – и, разумеется, говорите: «Ну, это тупо» или «Ха, штамп». В действительности это охренеть как страшно! Даже Аю с Оми пробрало.

Мы с Едзи заорали и вцепились друг в друга. Да ну нахрен!

– Ясное же, что это ветер, – сказал Оми, бросая на нас сочувственные взгляды.

– Какого хрена?! Как ветер мог распахнуть тяжелую дубовую дверь? – огрызнулся Едзи, прячась за меня.

– Да какая, нахрен, разница! – буркнул Ая. – Давайте! – он одарил нас хмурым взглядом и вошел внутрь вместе с Оми.

Мы с Едзи потащились за ними, продолжая цепляться друг за друга.

Нас встретил запах плесени, гнилого дерева – смерти и зла. Оми вытащил фонарик и осветил холл. Перед нами возвышалась огромная лестница, покрытая толстым красным ковром. По обе ее стороны висели портреты каких-то злодеев. Наверху виднелась небольшая площадка, затем снова начинались ступени.

Над площадкой, подле большого разбитого окна, стоял рыцарский доспех.

По левую и правую руку от нас шли просторные комнаты, мебель в них покрывали белые чехлы. На открытых поверхностях лежал толстый слой пыли, углы, двери и прочие поверхности оплетала густая паутина.

– Мы еще можем уйти! – прошептал я, лихорадочно оглядываясь вокруг в попытке заблаговременно обнаружить дьявола. – Это место разит чистым злом!

– Хватит разыгрывать драму! – раздраженно велел Ая. – Никуда мы не уйдем, и точка.

– Эй, что это за звук? – спросил вдруг Оми.

Мы с Едзи замерли и тут же выпалили:

– Что еще за звук?!

Ая закатил глаза:

– Это у них зубы стучат.

Оми хихикнул:

– Ребята, ну неужели вы и вправду так боитесь этого дурацкого старого дома?

Я сжал зубы: такой абсурдный вопрос попросту не заслуживал ответа. Я так и не понял, кого хочу придушить больше – Аю или Оми. Нет, Персию. Я точно хотел придушить Персию первым. Вот же ленивый засранец, это все его вина! А ведь я сейчас мог сидеть дома и смотреть футбол. Италия против Аргентины!

Внезапно тяжелая дверь позади нас с грохотом захлопнулась. Повисла напряженная тишина.

– Мы обречены! – провыл Едзи, эхо его голоса заметалось между висящими наверху грязными подсвечниками, переместилось к элегантным столам и зеркалам и наконец отразилось от мраморного пола.

– Уж сейчас-то это точно был ветер, – пробормотал Оми, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно.

Мы с Едзи переглянулись: да какой, на хрен, ветер!

– Хватит торчать здесь и дальше терять время, – Ая одарил нас пылающим от злости взглядом.

Оми согласно кивнул:

– На осмотр дома уйдет куча времени. Почему бы нам не разделиться?

Любой, у кого есть хоть капля мозгов и кто посмотрел хоть один ужастик, прекрасно знает: разделяться ни в коем случае нельзя! Стоит только разделиться – и готово: первый труп.

– Ни за что! – выкрикнули мы с Едзи хором.

Последовал еще один взгляд, куда более злой, чем предыдущий.

– Мы разделимся – и точка! – прорычал наш доблестный лидер. Ну, точка и точка. Я оттолкнул Едзи и вцепился в Аю.

– Я пойду с Аей!

Едзи схватил Аю за другую руку:

– Нет, я!

Кажется, нам обоим пришла в голову одна и та же мысль. Я хочу сказать, если бы вам пришлось выбирать между хмурым парнем с мечом и беззаботным пацаном с дротиками, кого бы вы выбрали?

– А НУ ОТПУСТИЛИ МЕНЯ ЖИВО!

Ого.

Мы отпустили его в ту же секунду.

Оми поспешно вклинился между нами и разгневанным Аей. Кажется, молва не врет: у рыжих и вправду хреновый нрав.

– Пойдем, Едзи-кун, я буду тебя защищать, – сказал Оми сладко.

– Ладно, Кен, пойдем, – проскрежетал Ая. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть, и он сорвется.

ДА! Я буду жить!

Я спрятался за Аей, не скрывая своего торжества.

– Встречаемся здесь же через час, – сказал Ая, снова впадая в модус командира.

– Если не умрем раньше, – пробормотал Едзи.

– Никто не умрет, – с раздражением крикнул Оми. – Хватит этих мрачных пророчеств!

– Мы с Кеном осмотрим два верхних этажа, – продолжил Ая, не обращая никакого внимания на их перепалку. – Вы осмотрите первый и подвал.

– Почему это мы должны лезть в подвал?! – воскликнул Едзи в ужасе. – Все знают, именно в подвале находятся секретные лаборатории, в которых сумасшедшие ученые смешивают мерзкие смеси и призывают злых демонов!

Оми тяжело вздохнул:

– Давайте быстрее с этим покончим, ладно? – он схватил Едзи за руку и потащил прочь, несмотря на громогласные протесты.

Ая отвернулся и принялся подниматься по ступеням. Его сапоги оставляли в толстом слое пыли четкие следы.

Я побрел за ним, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам. Мне вовсе не улыбалось заглянуть в глаза какому-нибудь порождению мрака.

Ая шагал через две ступеньки, и от него исходила непоколебимая уверенность. Плащ его стелился по воздуху, обнаженная катана была зажата в руке. Никто не захотел бы связываться с таким опасным парнем, и к гадалке не ходи.

Я же, с другой стороны, выглядел очевидной жертвой для злых козней. Я осторожно крался по ступеням и прижимался к балюстраде, пытаясь преодолеть свой страх и ни обо что не споткнуться. Против воли – потому что давайте признаем, невинные души всегда попадают в проклятые дома против своей воли – я начал разглядывать портреты на стенах.

Ряд бледных изможденных лиц смотрел на меня сверху вниз. Одежда людей на полотнах была темной и тусклой, – и все они почему-то сидели на тронах. На одном из таких мог бы восседать сам дьявол, отдавая приказания о массовой резне невинных. Я решил, что все нарисованные люди были исчадиями ада.

Один портрет приковал мое внимание, и я застыл. На нем был изображен мужчина с черными волосами, игриво спадающими на лоб. Он казался младше остальных – едва за двадцать. Его глаза – вот что потрясло меня до глубины души. Они были бледно-желтыми и светились в темноте, будто живые.

Я сглотнул – и они задвигались. Нихрена не вру, эти проклятые глаза двигались! Они завращались и уставились на меня горящим от злости взглядом.

Ясное дело, я не собирался там торчать и выяснять, задвигается ли он сам. Я пронесся по оставшимся ступеням и бросился на шею Ае, который ждал на площадке рядом с рыцарскими доспехами.

– Теперь-то что? – буркнул он, пытаясь отцепить мои руки.

Я жутко дрожал:

– Тот парень на портрете двигался! Он нахрен уставился на меня, Ая! – я спрятал лицо у Аи на плече и завыл.

– Это все игра воображения, – сказал он раздраженно. – А теперь слезь с меня.

По правде говоря, я не ожидал, что он меня оттолкнет – тем более с такой силой. В конце концов, Ая – тощее Кощея. Ходячая анорексия. Кто бы мог подумать, что он способен так толкаться?

И – поскольку неумолимые норны сделали меня жутко неловким убийцей – я тут же впечатался в стоящий рядом рыцарский доспех. Я упал, рыцарское облачение тоже, ноги мои запутались в тяжелом копье, на левой руке торчал шлем, голову венчал бедренный щиток. Вот он, Хидака Кен во всей красе.

Я заорал – и не заткнулся, даже когда Ая выудил меня из доспехов и смерил взглядом, полным самых мрачных обещаний. Плевать. Сперва на меня посмотрел какой-то нарисованный хмырь, затем я отбил себе задницу. Хреновый вечер!

– Можешь быть хоть немного осторожнее? – Ая рывком поднял меня на ноги.

– А какого хрена ты толкаешься? – огрызнулся я зло.

– А какого хрена ты виснешь у меня на шее?

– А какого хрена тот портрет вращал глазами и смотрел на меня?

Ая нахмурился, отвернулся и принялся подниматься по лестнице.

– Ты ведешь себя глупо.

Я побрел за ним, не желая снова становиться жертвой всяких там злокозненных портретов.

– Это Персия повел себя глупо, когда всучил нам эту дурацкую миссию, – буркнул я.

На верхней ступеньке Ая остановился. Я сжал его руку и огляделся.

– Пока что мы в безопасности, – заверил я.

Он закатил глаза, но руку, слава богу, не отнял.

– Кретин.

Перед нами простирался коридор, темный и практически бесконечный.

– Скажи, что у тебя есть фонарик, – шепнул я нервно.

– Нет.

– Ну отлично, – простонал я. – Убить целую кучу плохишей и выжить, а потом оказаться на пороге смерти в проклятом доме. Какая ирония!

– Просто заткнись!

Ая двинулся вперед, и я потащился следом, смертельной хваткой сжимая его руку. Может, он и мудак, зато с ним безопасно. К тому же он отлично видит в темноте.

– Гляди-ка, вон свечка на столе, – пробормотал он, кивнув на маленький столик у двери в первую комнату слева.

Я прищурился: красная свечка в медном подсвечнике.                 

– Ая, нет! – воскликнул я с отчаяньем. – Мы не можем использовать приспособления дьявола!

– То есть, ты предпочитаешь бродить по дому в темноте?

Я попытался все обдумать. В темноте? Да ну нахрен! К тому же, Ая в перчатках. Это немного его защитит, ага? Ну разве что свечка станет истекать кислотой…

Он сгреб свечку прежде, чем я успел его предупредить, выудил из кармана спички и зажег фитиль. Коридор наполнился тусклым, зловещим светом.

Я отстраненно заглянул в висящее над столиком зеркало.

– ААААА!

– Что теперь? – Ая крутанулся и грозно уставился на меня.

Дрожащей рукой я указал на зеркало.

– У меня нет отражения! Я стал вампиром!

– Идиот проклятый! – рявкнул Ая, шагнул к зеркалу и провел по нему затянутым в перчатку пальцем. – Оно в пыли! Ты не отражаешься из-за пыли. Никакой ты, нахрен, не вампир, а в этом гребаном доме нет зла! А теперь заткнись, пока я тебя не убил!

Боже мой. Ну и характерец. Я открыл было рот, собираясь сказать, что если он продолжит кипятиться из-за каждого пустяка, то так недалеко и до инфаркта, но глянул ему в лицо – и передумал.

Ну, прости, Ая-палка-в-заднице-Фудзимия. Разве я виноват, что эта проклятая, изъеденная термитами стекляшка так меня напугала?

– Пойдем.

Я плевать хотел, расстроился он или нет, – и все равно льнул к нему, как льнули ко мне эти бесстыжие школьницы в «Котенке». Наконец мы вошли в первую комнату. Это оказалось что-то вроде детской, кругом стояли коробки с игрушками, однако не современными – вроде кукол Барби или фигурок Спайдермена, а лошадками-качалками, тряпичными куклами и деревянными солдатиками. Еще я заметил стол, заваленный книгами – старыми и пожелтевшими, с названиями вроде «Питер и Джейн Гоу» или «Мэри Бет печет пирог», или «Любимая собачка автора». В наши дни ни один уважающий себя ребенок не станет читать такое старье. 

Ая поднял свечку и осветил портрет двух маленьких светловолосых девочек. Обе были одеты в белые кружевные платьица, в косы были вплетены розовые ленты, но… Их лица искажал страх, в нарисованных глазах стыла вечная тоска. Позади них темнела зловещая тень.

– Хочешь сказать, это не стремно? – спросил я, отводя взгляд от картины.

– Хн.

Я принялся осматриваться и вдруг заметил кое-что жуткое.

– Ая, глянь, – прокаркал я хрипло.

Он подвел меня к стоящему в углу креслу-качалке, на котором лежали два пожелтевших кружевных платьица. Не было никаких сомнений – именно в такие были одеты девочки на портрете. Вот только лифы этих платьиц покрывали огромные пятна цвета ржавчины.

Ая шагнул ближе:

– Их закололи, – прошептал он еле слышно. – Видишь эти небольшие разрезы на ткани? Их закололи.

– А потом кто-то взял и выложил платья…– я зажал рот, не в силах подавить свой ужас.

– Кен… – Ая посмотрел на меня и осторожно взял за руку.

Я задрожал:

– Как… почему…

– Не думай об этом, – он притянул меня к себе.

– Теперь… теперь ты веришь? – с запинкой выдавил я, все еще не отрывая взгляда от окровавленных платьиц. – Здесь творится что-то жуткое!

В эту секунду, словно подчеркивая значение моих слов, заиграла музыка. Мы с Аей резко обернулись. На столе, рядом со стопками истрепанных книг, стояла фарфоровая карусель. Жуткая карнавальная музыка наполнила комнату, розовые, голубые и белые фарфоровые лошадки без устали помчались по кругу.

Тело Аи сотрясла дрожь. Он сжал губы и потащил меня прочь из комнаты.


	2. Chapter 2

_Глава 2_

Первым делом они сунулись в гостиную. Мебель покрывали белые чехлы, воздух был холодным и свежим – сквозь разбитое окно со свистом врывался ветер. Оми поводил фонариком по углам, затем направил его на полинялые отставшие обои и мрачные картины.

– Неа, нет тут ничего, – быстро сказал Едзи. – Двигаем дальше.

– Едзи-кун! – Оми с укоризной посмотрел на него. – Мы должны все тщательно осмотреть. Или ты хочешь, чтобы Персия снова нас сюда отправил?

Снова?! Нахрен, нахрен! Едзи нервно огляделся по сторонам. Кажется, ничего подозрительного. Разумеется, на первый взгляд – верить беглому впечатлению Едзи не собирался.

Он попятился, споткнулся о ковер и рухнул на диванчик, подняв клубы белесой пыли.

– Ааааааа! Злой рой дьявольских пчел! Помогиииите! Апчхи!

Оми захихикал и помог ему встать.

– Это просто пыль, – он протянул Едзи пару салфеток: – Держи.

Чихнув шесть раз подряд, тот был более чем готов двигаться дальше. Они заглянули в следующую комнату – еще одна гостиная, точно такая же, как и первая. Мебель в чехлах, запах плесени, много пыли.

Едзи старательно огибал все диванчики и, к вящему удовольствию Оми, не отходил от него ни на шаг.

– Здесь тоже ничего, – заключил Оми после непродолжительных поисков. – Думаю, мы можем… – он умолк: Едзи неотрывно на что-то таращился. – Едзи-кун? В чем дело?

Едзи вырвал у него фонарик.

– Вот, гляди, – он осветил камин, занимавший большую часть стены. На каменных плитах перед очагом лежала кочерга. На кочергу было наколото… что-то.

Едзи притянул Оми к себе: взыграл инстинкт защитника, и они медленно приблизились к камину.

Непонятное что-то было сделано из светлой ткани и имело человеческие очертания – грубая кукла размером с ладонь. Глаза ей заменяли черные буквы Х, рот – красный стежок. Голову венчали гладкие светлые волосы. Левый бок куклы был разорван, изнутри торчала кость. Там, где тряпичное тельце пронзила кочерга, ткань была запачкана красным, словно кукла и вправду истекала кровью.

– Кукла вуду, – по спине у Едзи пробежал холодок. – С настоящими человеческими волосами и костью. Готов поспорить, кровь тоже человеческая.

Оми потянулся к кукле:

– Сейчас я ее…

Едзи тут же оттащил его в сторону.

– Ты что, совсем спятил? – прошипел он. – Мы понятия не имеем, на что она способна! Не смей к ней прикасаться! Не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось!

Полумрак удачно скрыл покрасневшие щеки Оми. Ну надо же, Едзи так напуган – и все равно о нем заботится.

– Ладно.

Они поспешно покинули гостиную и направились к следующей комнате. Это оказалась столовая – без каких-либо чехлов и покрывал. Китайские комоды из красного дерева были заставлены изящным фарфором. Покрытая пылью люстра висела над огромным обеденным столом, который с легкостью мог уместить два десятка персон. Он был накрыт к обеду, когда-то сверкающие серебряные приборы и блюда покрылись грязью и налетом времени.

– Гляди, в бокалах еще осталось вино, – указал Оми. – Как будто гости вдруг исчезли до того, как успели поесть.

– Пойдем дальше, – предложил Едзи тут же. – От этой комнаты мне не по себе.

Оми кивнул: в воздухе и впрямь витали какие-то зловещие флюиды. Они поспешили прочь, так и не заметив рыхлую гниющую плоть, вытекавшую из-за пурпурных портьер.

Музыкальный салон оказался битком набит пыльными инструментами, разбросанными книгами и нотами. Здесь не было никаких свидетельств преступлений, никаких следов зловещего колдовства, а потому Едзи с Оми решили, что комната безопасна.

Правда, когда Едзи случайно натолкнулся на пианино, и запавшие клавиши отозвались зловещим скрежетом, они порядком струхнули, но ничего ужасного так и не произошло. Оми нервно хохотнул, а Едзи выругался и потащил его дальше.

Зато на кухне разверзся ад.

 

* * *

Несколько следующих спален оказались нормальными. Теперь Ая взялся защищать меня всерьез. Он осматривал комнаты в поисках новых ужасных свидетельств, держа свечу как можно дальше, чтобы скрыть от меня жуткие картины. Все знали, что я люблю детей, и вид этих окровавленных платьиц… Я снова вздрогнул.

Ая только обнял меня крепче. Думаю, так он пытался меня подбодрить, но это просто не работало: ну, помните, эта гребаная карусель заиграла сама по себе!

Я вдруг заледенел, по спине побежали холодные волны. Я знал, что в следующей комнате окажется что-то ужасное – чувствовал это нутром.

Наверное, Ая тоже ощутил что-то такое, потому что повернулся ко мне и сказал:

– От меня ни на шаг, ясно?

Я закивал, выпутался из его объятий и сжал руку. Он передал мне подсвечник и вытащил из ножен катану. Маслянистый блеск острого клинка придал мне сил.

Ая пинком распахнул дверь, и нас омыла тошнотворная вонь застарелой крови.

Я схватился за горло, Ая просто задержал дыхание. Мы вошли, и я поднял подсвечник повыше. Сердце гулко билось у меня в груди.

Это был будуар, отделанный в пастельных тонах. Толстый ковер и стены украшали цветочные узоры.

Трюмо пестрело баночками и бутылочками с различными притираниями, там же лежали расчески, ленты и карманные зеркальца. Рядом стоял стул с наброшенной на него старомодной нижней юбкой. Когда-то она была белой, но со временем пожелтела. Нижняя оборка оторвалась и свисала на пол.

Дрожа от подступающего ужаса, я поднял подсвечник и осветил кровать.

Это было кошмарно. Даже хуже. Я вскрикнул и выронил подсвечник: меня захлестывал ужас. Свет погас, мы оказались в благословенной темноте, но даже она была не в силах избавить меня от воспоминаний.

На кровати, вызывающе раскинувшись на расшитом цветами покрывале, лежал разложившийся труп. Когда-то это была женщина – на ней была нижняя юбка, похожая на ту, которая была забыта у трюмо. У трупа не было головы, кровь густо заляпала подушку, где та должна была лежать. Гниющие руки широко раскинулись и бессильно свисали с кровати, ноги представляли собой кости, покрытые высохшими мышцами. Внизу живота зияла огромная кровавая дыра, из которой тянулась длинная и тонкая веревка из плоти. К концу ее был прикреплен изогнутый комок.

Пуповина и зародыш.

Я еле успел выскочить из комнаты, затем меня скрутило. Я рухнул на колени и принялся блевать на грязный ковер – исторгнул все, что когда-либо ел в своей жизни, из глаз моих градом текли слезы. Что это за место?! Кто мог так поступить с беременной женщиной?!

Ая склонился ко мне, в руке его тускло горела вновь зажженная свеча. Он поставил подсвечник на пол, осторожно убрал волосы с моего лба, отер испарину и молча погладил меня по спине, выказывая за эти жалкие секунды больше доброты, чем за все время нашего знакомства.

Наконец я утер рот, закашлялся и, борясь с подступающим головокружением, с помощью Аи поднялся на ноги.

– Ты в порядке? – он осторожно меня обнял.

Я принужденно рассмеялся:

– Ты, наверное, считаешь меня слабаком. Я и есть слабак.

– Нет, – перебил Ая, его рука на мгновение коснулась моих губ. – Не говори так. Вы с Едзи были правы. Здесь царит зло. Но я не позволю тебе пострадать, обещаю, Кен.

Я кивнул, жалея, что под рукой нет хотя бы нескольких глотков воды, чтобы смыть этот ужасный кислый привкус.

– Надеюсь, Оми и Едзи в порядке.

– С ними все будет хорошо, и с нами тоже. Ты ведь мне веришь, правда, Кен? – затянутой в перчатку рукой Ая приподнял мой подбородок, и наши взгляды встретились. – Нужно осмотреть дом до конца. Мы ведь не можем допустить, чтобы ни в чем не повинные люди пришли сюда и пострадали?

– Понимаю.

Его губы изогнулись в слабой улыбке.

– Я в тебе не сомневался.

Царящая вокруг тишина была густой и зловещей, ее нарушало лишь тихое эхо наших шагов.

Мы вошли в библиотеку, и на нас тут же уставились сотни глаз.

 

* * *

Оми с легкой улыбкой двинулся дальше: Едзи впечатался в пианино и на пустом месте перепугался до чертиков. Они с Кеном так боялись этого дурацкого дома, как тут не смеяться. Оми знать не знал, что они такие суеверные. Ну с Кеном все понятно, но Едзи? Кто бы мог подумать! Обычно тот вел себя так, словно ему сам черт не брат.

Впрочем, жаловаться глупо. Если из-за своего страха Едзи не отходит от него ни на шаг, то пусть боится и дальше. Оми любил его уже целую вечность, и пускай сейчас их свела вместе только глупая миссия, он собирался наслаждаться каждой ее минутой – и плевать на все куклы вуду мира.

– Никуда не отходи, – велел Едзи, осматривая коридор.

Оми улыбнулся шире:

– Ладно.

Наконец они вошли в кухню, Едзи поводил по сторонам фонариком – и чуть не выпустил его из рук. Оми громко ахнул.

Кухня выглядела старомодной. Здесь не было современных приспособлений вроде холодильника или микроволновки – не было даже плиты. В углу был устроен кирпичный очаг, над сложенным горкой углем и россыпью пепла висел огромный черный котел. По гниющим столам и шкафчикам сновали крысы. В центре стоял длинный стол, загроможденный припасами, покрытыми плесенью. На дальнем его конце лежали четыре разделочные доски.

Первую усеивали обрывки бумаги, рядом виднелась чернильница. На второй в луже крови и вязкой жижи лежал человеческий мозг. Из розовой плоти, покрытой бороздками, торчали булавки. На третьей доске возвышалось распятие, увитое терном. Рой мелких черных жучков копошился между шипами и пожирал дерево. Наконец, на последней доске лежали кошачьи кости.

Содрогаясь от невыразимого отвращения, Оми торопливо отвернулся:

– Едзи-кун…

Тот, не теряя ни секунды, утащил его из кухни.

Тело Оми сотрясала жестокая дрожь, он никак не мог взять себя в руки. В глазах плескалось потрясение, тело отказывалось слушаться.

– Я даже не представлял… Это невозможно…

– Здесь царит зло, – сказал Едзи мрачно. – И я боюсь, это только начало. – Он переплел пальцы с пальцами Оми. – Не бойся, мелкий, как-нибудь прорвемся.

Оми несколько раз сглотнул всухую.

Где-то неподалеку раздался тихий скребущий звук. Он доносился из кладовой – маленькой комнатушки с деревянными полками, на которых стояли емкости с едой.

– Ну, тут все в норме, – скороговоркой произнес Едзи и сделал шаг к выходу.

Оми схватил его за руку и направил луч фонарика на верхнюю полку справа. Она была заставлена большими стеклянными кувшинами. В кувшинах плескалась водянистая желтая субстанция и плавали органы и мелкие животные. В первом покоилось губчатое сердце с выпирающими голубыми венами, аортой и верхней полой веной. В следующем плавала пара зеленых глаз, устремивших невидящий взгляд в вечность. Летучая мышь с распростертыми крыльями находилась в третьем кувшине, голубая змея – в четвертом. Кувшин за кувшином, содержание становилось все гаже и жутче.

Скребущий звук доносился из последнего. Пара изящных женских рук дрейфовала в мутной жидкости, на одном пальце все еще виднелось кольцо с бриллиантом. Длинные, накрашенные алым ногти медленно и неумолимо скребли по стеклу.

– О, боже… – прошептал Оми, пялясь на них с зачарованным ужасом.

А затем содержимое кувшинов вдруг ожило. Глаза заморгали, сердце забилось, летучая мышь замахала крыльями, змея зашипела, губы задвигались, легкие начали раскрываться, а кости сгибаться.

– Они же живые, – пробормотал Едзи недоверчиво.

Снаружи ветер вскрикнул, словно голодный мертвец, Оми с Едзи испуганно подскочили и помчались к двери.

 

* * *

В библиотеке царил жуткий холод. Огромное окно по левую сторону было разбито, и леденящий ночной ветер задувал внутрь и хлопал обрывками портьер. Стены заставляли полки, подгибающиеся от пыльных, переплетенных в кожу книг. В углу замерли кресла, забранные белыми чехлами. Рядом ютился стол, заваленный бумагами и книгами, среди которых возвышалось несколько подсвечников.

Мы приблизились к нему со всей возможной осторожностью.

– Не думаю, что стоит что-то трогать, – прошептал я, озираясь по сторонам.

Ая кивнул, выпустил мою руку и обошел стол, чтобы рассмотреть лежащие по ту сторону книги.

Я бросил еще один беглый взгляд на бумаги. Написанные на них слова казались незнакомыми. Наверное, это была латынь, потому что, ну, дьявольские заклинания всегда пишут на латыни. Большинство листов покрывали странные письмена, часть их, казалось, была нацарапана кровью. Некоторые испещряли непонятные рисунки и знаки. Часть из них схематично изображала человеческое тело, остальные были картами.

Поначалу я с головой погрузился в изучение портрета двух девочек, точь-в-точь похожих на тех, что мы видели наверху, – и совершенно не обратил внимания на рисунки. У девочек были такие же испуганные лица, и им все так же угрожала зловещая тень.

Я отвернулся, не в силах разглядывать эту жуткую картину дальше, и мой взгляд упал на рисунки, небрежно брошенные на столе – только эти четыре были выполнены в цвете.

Я уставился на них – и оцепенел. Кровь в моих жилах превратилась в лед, дыхание сбилось. Наверное, я издал какой-то звук, поскольку Ая в ту же секунду шагнул ко мне.

– Кен?

Я молча указал на рисунки, и Ая шумно втянул в себя воздух.

Рисунки изображали нас четверых.

 

* * *

– Это невозможно, – повторял Оми вновь и вновь. – Живые части тела и твари, заключенные в стеклянные кувшины, – прямо-таки сцена из романа о Франкенштейне.

Едзи ничего не ответил – только мрачно смолчал. Что бы с нами ни случилось, я спасу Оми, пообещал он себе. Пока что с ними не случилось ничего, хотя они и набрели на кучу жуткой хрени. Нет, обезопасить Оми было не так уж трудно: главное, никуда его от себя не отпускать. А еще придется как-то побороть свой страх – нелегкий подвиг. Этот гребаный дом пугал Едзи до дрожи.

– Как думаешь, Ая-кун и Кен-кун в порядке? – спросил Оми встревоженно.

Едзи выдавил улыбку и потрепал его по макушке.

– Уверен в этом. Если бы с ними что-нибудь случилось, мы бы услышали вопли Кена даже в подвале.

Оми ухмыльнулся.

– Представляешь, как Ая пытается нашинковать призрака и кричит ему: «Сдохни!»?

Едзи расхохотался.

– Бедный призрак. Мог бы – умер бы еще раз.

– Скажи, Едзи-кун, – Оми прикусил губу и поднял на Едзи неуверенный взгляд: – Что, по-твоему, здесь произошло?

Едзи вздохнул и пожал плечами:

– Понятия не имею. Более того, уверен, что вообще не хочу об этом знать.

Оми кивнул:

– И я.

От кухни отходил еще один коридор, ведущий куда-то вглубь дома. Первые несколько дверей в нем оказались заперты, чему Оми с Едзи только обрадовались. А вот следующая дверь вела в курительную.

Они распахнули ее – и онемели от потрясения.

Комнату наполняло живое тепло. В камине потрескивал огонь, часы на каминной полке тихо тикали. На подоконнике зеленели растения, на столике рядом с креслом стоял аквариум, в котором лениво плавала золотая рыбка. Возвышавшийся в углу светильник заливал комнату уютным светом.

– Глазам своим не верю! – пробормотал Едзи. – Здесь есть живые люди!

Оми покачал головой.

– Нет, Едзи-кун, – он кивнул на ковер, покрытый толстым слоем пыли. – Если бы в комнату кто-то входил, наверняка остались бы следы.

Едзи нахмурился и сдвинул очки на нос, чтобы получше разглядеть пол.

– Так что, по-твоему, это дело рук призрака?

– Не зна… Едзи-кун, гляди.

Едзи посмотрел туда, куда указывал палец Оми. На каминной полке, прислоненный к фигурке молочницы, лежал конверт. На лицевой стороне густыми черными чернилами были написаны их имена.

– Блядь, конверт, адресованный лично нам. Охуеть как здорово, – чувствуя приближение головной боли, Едзи потер виски.

Оми неуверенно посмотрел на него:

– Возьмем?

– О боже, – буркнул Едзи, – ненавижу это. Возьмешь – херня, и не возьмешь – херня. Может, это какая-то подстава? Вдруг нас хотят убить? Или наоборот дают подсказку, как отсюда выбраться.

– Но как же… кто же… откуда они узнали наши имена? Ну то есть, вместо нас сюда вполне могли прийти Ая-кун с Кен-куном. – Оми почесал в затылке. – Ерунда какая-то.

– Вот-вот, такая ерунда происходит всегда, – заверил Едзи. – Силы зла всегда знают, как тебя зовут.

Час назад Оми презрительно фыркнул бы на любое упоминание сил зла. Теперь он этого не сделал и только кивнул.

– Откроем? Интересно, что там.

– От любопытства кошка сдохла, – напомнил Едзи.

Оми только закатил глаза.

– Давай не будем тратить время. Тебе наверняка интересно не меньше моего.

Ну, да, Едзи и вправду было интересно. Он стиснул руку Оми, и они медленно приблизились к камину, глядя по сторонам, чтобы вовремя заметить появление коварных порождений тьмы. Никто не появился, но никакая осторожность в этом доме не могла считаться лишней.

Поколебавшись несколько секунд, Едзи все-таки схватил конверт. Тот не опалил ему руки и не рассыпался адским пламенем, так что, наверное, был безопасным. По крайней мере, пока что. Едзи вытащил письмо и бросил конверт в огонь. Письмо – молочно-белый лист бумаги – было сложено вдвое.

Едзи развернул его и начал читать вместе с Оми. Письмо оказалось коротким – несколько рифмованных строк, расположенных строго по центру страницы.

_Страх рождается дважды в горячих сердцах._

_Справедливость пылает._

_Дверь дракона таится в зловещих тенях,_

_И ответы скрывает._

Едзи прочитал написанное трижды.

– Да какого хрена?

Оми отобрал у него письмо и медленно зачел его вслух.

– Вот тебе и на, сплошное разочарование, – Едзи запустил пальцы в волосы. – А я-то ожидал угроз.

– Ну, первые две строчки яснее ясного, – нахмурился Оми. – Страх рождается дважды в горячих сердцах – это про вас с Кен-куном. Справедливость – это про всех нас, потому что справедливость и есть главная цель Вайсс. Пылает – потому, что мы носимся по этому жуткому дому, как подожженные. А вот последние две строчки… – он неуверенно пожал плечами.

– Я так понимаю, чтобы узнать ответы, нам придется пройти через какую-то дверь, – принялся размышлять Едзи. – Весь вопрос в том, слушать этого неизвестного советчика или нет.

– Ну, раз мы взяли конверт, то можем и послушать. Хотя я сильно сомневаюсь, что нам понравится то, что мы в конце концов узнаем.

С этим Едзи спорить не стал и небрежным движением швырнул письмо в камин.

– Ладно, пойдем искать эту гребаную дверь дракона.

И они отправились дальше.


	3. Chapter 3

_Глава 3_

Наброски и подписи к ним были очень подробными. Имена, даты рождения, рост, вес, цвет глаз и волос… все было верно. Мы были изображены в костюмах для миссий, проработанных до последней детали.

Я чуть не обделался от страха.

– Мы, – голос Аи, обычно такой глубокий и уверенный, сейчас походил на хриплое карканье. – Это же мы.

Я потянулся и схватил его за руку, не в силах отвести взгляд от рисунков.

– Ая… теперь мне по-настоящему страшно.

– Знаю, – он ободряюще сжал мои пальцы.

– Но как это возможно? И что теперь делать? – из темных глубин моей памяти тут же всплыл образ обезглавленной женщины, и я тяжело сглотнул, сражаясь с подступающей тошнотой. – Что, если мы умрем, как…

Ая зажал мне рот:

– Нет, – сказал он твердо. – Мы не умрем. Мы Вайсс и можем постоять за себя. Всему должно быть какое-то разумное объяснение, и мы обязательно его найдем. – Взгляд его в тусклом свете свечи стал неожиданно нежным. – Пообещай, что будешь сильным, Кен.

Конечно, он был прав. Я не мог подвести Вайсс. Что бы тут ни творилось, это следовало прекратить. Простые люди не должны были пасть жертвами этой жуткой чертовщины.

– Все в порядке, – сказал я с уверенностью, которой не испытывал, и кивнул. – Но… Что делать с этим? – я махнул в сторону рисунков. – Уничтожить или… – мои глаза потрясенно расширились: а что если… – Что если силы зла хотят, чтобы мы их уничтожили? И тогда мы умрем, потому что мы – тоже часть этих рисунков! Или, например…

– Мда, кажется, ты и впрямь пришел в себя, – хмыкнул Ая. – Не забивай себе голову, просто оставим их здесь.

Я моргнул:

– Оставим?

– Да. Не хочу ничего трогать.

– Ая, ты уверен? – Я помялся и переступил с ноги на ногу. – Ну, то есть, может, лучше…

– Кен, – голос Аи был суше пустынного песка, – не о чем беспокоиться. – Он кивнул на стол.

Рисунки исчезли. Совсем-пресовсем.

Я больше не мог этого выносить и бросился Ае на шею.

– О Боже, мы пропали, – провыл я с отчаяньем, пряча лицо у него на плече. Вот и вся моя решимость вести себя, как настоящий мужик, и спасать невинных. Плевать на невинных, я хотел домой! Какого хрена, я тоже был невинен! Разве я не заслуживал, чтобы меня спасли? Ну то есть, я могу убить кучу тварей тьмы, могу сражаться со Шварц, много чего еще могу. Но отражать атаки зла в проклятом доме, где на тебя смотрят ожившие картины, где фарфоровая карусель играет сама по себе, где убивают беременных женщин и где, наконец, исчезают твои изображения – это уже чересчур!

Когда это Вайсс стали «Секретными материалами»? Я не Малдер, какого хрена? Ая, правда, рыжий, как Скалли, но…

– Они играют с нами, – выдавил Ая, с трудом подавляя снедавшую его ярость. – Эти гребаные ублюдки.

Ая ругался только когда по-настоящему выходил из себя. Наверное, сейчас был как раз такой случай. Как бы то ни было, его гнев придал мне сил. Если Аю припереть к стенке, он вел себя, как настоящий засранец. Меня, конечно, тоже не стоило списывать со счетов, но у Аи было преимущество – он не боялся, а вот я… Ну да вы знаете.

Гневно чеканя шаг, Ая выволок меня из библиотеки. Да, точно, зол как шершень.

Из-за закрытой двери следующей комнаты доносилось журчание. Я спрятался за Аю, вцепился в его плащ и осторожно выглянул из-за плеча. Ая повернул дверную ручку.

Я не решался даже дышать – готовился в любую секунду задать стрекача. Какие еще кровавые зверства таятся в этой комнате? Петли заскрипели, дверь застонала и открылась. Я торопливо зажмурился и уже было собирался спросить Аю, насколько все плохо, когда до меня вдруг дошло, что это журчит бегущая вода.

Я распахнул глаза. В центре комнаты стоял фонтан со статуей горгульи, изрыгающей прозрачные струи. Я сморщил нос: горгулья, серьезно? Какая безвкусица.

В отличие от прочих комнат, здесь не было никаких ковров. Пол состоял из мраморных плит, и каждый наш шаг сопровождался глухим стуком. На поверхности мутной, ржавой воды в фонтане плавали мертвые рыбы. Когда-то это была шикарная комната, заставленная растениями и цветами. Теперь же только сухие стебли торчали из горшков и ваз, часть которых была заполнена гнилой землей или вообще пуста.

Раньше здесь занимались живописью. Стены украшали многочисленные пейзажи, на полу лежали полотна, которые почему-то так и не удосужились развесить. Стол позади фонтана заваливали кисти, краски, альбомы и прочие орудия из арсенала художника. Рядом стояло несколько мольбертов, на которых были закреплены незаконченные работы.

Ая поднес свечу к ютившемуся в углу мольберту. Полотно на нем изображало идиллический горный пейзаж – поросшие лесом крутые склоны, яркое солнце и голубое небо. Эту благостную картину портило намалеванное жирными алыми мазками слово «Помогите».

Кто бы его ни написал, сделал он это буквально только что. Краска все еще была влажной и стекала по гладкому холсту. Рядом, на полу, валялась заляпанная кисть.

«Прекрасно, не так ли?» – еле слышный шепот защекотал мне ухо.

Я тут же обернулся. Никого.

– Это сделали совсем недавно, – озвучил очевидное Ая, шагнул к мольберту и принялся изучать надпись.

«Боишься меня, Кен?»

Я испуганно огляделся по сторонам, сердце практически вырывалось у меня из груди. В комнате никого не было, и все же кто-то продолжал шептать мне прямо в ухо.

«Все вы боитесь».

– Заткнись, – прошипел я, попятился и врезался в мраморный бортик фонтана.

Голос стал громче, теперь в нем звучал голод.

«Какой у тебя вкусный страх».

– Не подходи! – выдохнул я, пытаясь подавить охватившую меня дрожь.

– Кен? – Ая отвернулся от мольберта и посмотрел на меня.

«Думаешь, он сможет тебя спасти? Кен, Кен…»

Я окаменел от ужаса. Кто-то разговаривал со мной, кто-то знал, как меня зовут.

– Кен!

В который уже раз за эту ночь я обрел убежище в крепких объятиях Аи – и на этот раз едва подавил готовый сорваться с губ всхлип.

 

* * *

 

Осмотрев четыре жутких, покрытых плесенью гостиных, Оми с Едзи наконец-то сумели отыскать «дверь дракона». Она пряталась в скудно обставленной комнате, где ютились несколько диванчиков, пара столиков и полка с истрепанными книгами. В дальнем конце комнаты темнела дверь, на ручке которой был выгравирован изящный дракончик.

– Блядь. Ну наконец-то, – буркнул Едзи.

– Я знал, что рано или поздно мы ее отыщем, – ухмыльнулся Оми.

Едзи смерил его суровым взглядом:

– Что бы ни случилось, от меня никуда. Все понял?

– Конечно, – Оми шагнул ближе. – Пойдем.

Едзи осторожно повернул ручку. Дверь распахнулась, и тусклый луч фонарика осветил царящий за ней густой мрак. Они сумели разглядеть только бесконечные ступени, ведущие в подвал. Тот самый подвал, который внушал Едзи невыразимый ужас.

Едзи побледнел. Ему до боли не хотелось исследовать мрачные подземелья этого дома. Бог знает, какая жуть там таится.

– Едзи-кун? – Оми смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами. – Спускаемся или нет?

Едзи сделал глубокий вдох и решительно сказал:

– Спускаемся.

Ради Оми он не будет праздновать труса. Он старше, ему и защищать мелкого. Ая позаботится о Кене, а он присмотрит за Оми. Вот так. Проще простого.

Лестница была крутой и сбегала во тьму. У них ушло почти десять минут, чтобы достигнуть ее подножья: фонарик был совсем слабым, и двигаться по неровным ступенькам приходилось чуть ли не наугад.

Вечность спустя они наконец-то ступили на ровный пол. Представший перед ними коридор словно сошел со страниц готических новелл. На каменных стенах висели факелы, коридор убегал влево, справа располагалась огромная дверь.

– Дверь или коридор?

Оми задумался.

– Дверь, – решил он наконец.

Едзи только вздохнул: он втайне надеялся, что Оми выберет коридор. Сражаться с опасностью в воображении было плевым делом. Сражаться с опасностью в реальности было дерьмовей некуда.

Они не успели даже потянуть за ручку, как дверь распахнулась сама. В скрывавшейся темноте поднимались клочья седого тумана.

– Да ладно, – пробормотал Оми.

Едзи сгреб его за руку.

– Ничего не говори и никуда не отходи, – велел он сурово.

Они отмахнулись от тумана и вошли. Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась.

– Снова застряли неизвестно где, – буркнул Едзи и повел фонариком по сторонам. Клубящийся туман истончался на глазах.

Несколько выщербленных ступеней вели вниз, в гигантский темный зал. Стены здесь были вытесаны из каменных плит, пол представлял собой утоптанную землю. Остатки тумана любовно окутывали многочисленные могилы.

– Кладбище, – выдохнул Оми, оглядываясь по сторонам со смесью любопытства и отвращения.

Едзи это известие совсем не порадовало. Если в подземелье дома находится кладбище, пиши пропало.

Они зашагали вперед, земля под ногами чавкала и хлюпала.

По стенам стекали тонкие ручейки воды, то и дело шуршали убегающие крысы. По подземелью были разбросаны большие грубо сделанные гробы с деревянными крестами в изголовьях. У дальней стены были навалены кучи земли, из каждой торчал заступ. Возможно, там таились недавно погребенные тела.

– Здесь полным-полно мертвецов, – заметил Оми задумчиво.

Едзи, которого вот-вот грозил хватить удар, уставился на него во все глаза. Оми что, совсем не волнует, что их окружают трупы? Разве ему не страшно? А что, если в гробах лежат вампиры?! Та сваленная в кучу земля наверняка скрывает выпитые досуха тела их последних жертв!

– И больше тебе нечего сказать? –разразился наконец возмущением Едзи. – Здесь полным-полно мертвецов?!

Оми похлопал его по руке:

– Успокойся, Едзи-кун. Думаю, это просто фамильный склеп.

– Ни хрена подобного! Таких огромных семей попросту не бывает!

Крик Едзи пробудил к жизни полчища летучих мышей, висевших у потолка. Едзи и Оми окутал пищащий смерч острых зубов и черных крыльев.

– Фууууу! Мои волосы!

Оми вздохнул и покачал головой. Стая давным-давно унеслась прочь, а Едзи продолжал вопить и размахивать руками.

– Прочь от меня, грязные летучие крысы!

– Они уже улетели, Едзи-кун.

Едзи медленно выпрямился – и увидел, что мышей и вправду больше нет.

– Мерзкие уроды! – он потер щеку. – Кто-то из них меня укусил!

– Летучие мыши обычно пугливы, – сообщил Оми, в котором проснулся юный натуралист. – Но это кровососы, поэтому тебя и укусили. Чтобы выжить, им требуется ложка крови в день. Вот ты, например, знал, что летучие мыши – единственные млекопитающие, способные летать?

– Мне ли не насрать? – огрызнулся Едзи. Конечно, Оми – парень умный, и время и место для биологического ликбеза есть всегда, но не на кладбище в проклятом доме. – Летающие кровососы – это знак! Я прямо не знаю, куда уж значительней.

Успокаивать Едзи сейчас, когда он так переполошился, было делом заведомо бесполезным, но Оми все равно рассудительно заметил:

– По ночам вампиры должны выходить на охоту, так что сейчас их здесь нет.

– А если они превратились в летучих мышей? – Едзи с опаской покосился на вновь повисших у потолка крылатых кровопийц. – Все они вампиры и только и ждут своего часа.

– Если бы они и впрямь были вампирами, в нас бы уже не осталось ни капли крови. Так что давай проверим гробы. Уверен, мы отыщем какую-нибудь зацепку.

Едзи смерил Оми возмущенным взглядом:

– Даже думать забудь! Я и на милю к ним не подойду!

Оми безмятежно пожал плечами:

– Как хочешь.

Отобрав у Едзи фонарик, он направился к ближайшему гробу.

– Да блядь, – буркнул Едзи и поковылял следом.

 

* * *

 

Ая утешал меня, проявляя совсем не свойственную ему чуткость. Он не потребовал никаких объяснений, позволил цепляться за себя и только гладил меня по волосам. В других обстоятельствах я бы непременно потребовал объяснений – кто он и что сделал с настоящим Аей – но сейчас было не до того.

Кто-то… что-то говорило со мной. Знало обо мне все. Ясное дело, меня это перепугало.

Мы покинули студию, и – к счастью – голос больше со мной не заговаривал. Может, я все-таки не спячу от страха под конец этой миссии. Вскоре мы достигли развилки. Впереди была спиральная лестница, которая, скорее всего, вела на чердак. Влево и вправо убегали ответвления коридора, в которых таились бесконечные комнаты.

– Куда теперь? – спросил я дрожащим голосом. Куда бы мы ни пошли, везде нас будет подстерегать невыразимый ужас.

– На чердак, – сказал Ая отрывисто.

Я кивнул – и тут вдруг увидел их: грязные следы на покрытом пылью ковре. Следы, убегающие вверх по ступенькам.

– Ая, гляди! – выкрикнул я хрипло. – Следы!

Глаза Аи угрожающе сверкнули.

– Теперь-то мы их точно поймаем!

В который уже раз за эту ночь я возблагодарил небо, что осматриваю дом в паре с Аей, а не с кем-нибудь еще. Стоило его выбесить, как он превращался в засранца, который не гнушался ничем. Если кто-то и мог сразить силы зла, так только Ая.

Он начал подниматься по лестнице. Зловещий блеск катаны отражался в его глазах. Я поспешил за ним, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам. Меньше всего мне хотелось вновь услышать голос того зловещего… ну, кто бы это ни был.

Ступеньки отчаянно скрипели, и я испуганно подскочил, когда мы наступили на какую-то особенно громкую. Ну то есть я и раньше боялся, а сейчас вообще чуть не спятил от ужаса. Нет, даже не так: я достиг вершины страха – и окаменел.

«Вот именно, мой сладкий, окаменел».

Я испуганно обернулся – и чуть не полетел вниз, но все-таки сумел схватиться за перила. Ая продолжал взбираться по ступеням, знать не зная о новом нападении. Я с отчаяньем огляделся по сторонам, надеясь хоть мельком увидеть то отвратительное существо, которое то и дело проникало в мой разум.

«Мы ведь уже выяснили, что ты меня не видишь».

«Не приближайся!» – послал я отчаянную мысль. Несмотря на перчатки, пальцы мои заледенели. Я изо всех сил цеплялся за перила.

– Кен, что случилось? – Ая оглянулся, во взгляде его было написано беспокойство.

В другое время мне стало бы не по себе, что господин Айсберг так обо мне волнуется. Однако сейчас проблем хватало и без того. Я собирался задать стрекача – и бежать, пока не окажусь в другом полушарии.

«Ну полно, ты же не думаешь, что он тебя спасет».

– Ая, – прохрипел я, содрогаясь от ужаса. – Кто-то…

Б-бах.

Толстая ветка врезалась в окно над лестницей, и оно тут же брызнуло осколками. Стекло усыпало ковер, в дом залетел ветер и тоскливо завыл. Снаружи лил дождь.

Я едва не выпрыгнул из собственной кожи, сердце стучало в груди, словно оглашенное. Я знаю, что заорал, и даже Ая выглядел… ну, он хотя бы взмахнул катаной.

– Не знаю, сколько еще смогу все это выносить, – пробормотал я, ожидая, когда мое глупое сердце наконец успокоится.

– Ты не поранил…

Через разбитое окно влетел клочок бумаги и опустился на пол у моих ног. Я перестал слушать Аю и испуганно вжался в перила. Бог знает, что содержится в этом клочке, на первый взгляд таком простом и безобидном. Наверняка какое-то дьявольское заклинание или угрозы, или новые рисунки… Я задрожал.

Ая спустился ко мне и наклонился за клочком.

– На твоем месте я бы этого не делал, – выдохнул я.

– Кен, этот обрывок упал к нашим ногам, – сказал он спокойно. – Сомневаюсь, что это совпадение. Мы должны это прочесть.

Я вздохнул и смахнул пропитанные потом волосы со лба. К тому моменту удивить меня не могло уже ничто. Напугать до чертиков – ага. Удивить – вряд ли.

Ая прочитал записку и нахмурился.

– Ну? – спросил я и прикусил губу. – Что там? Что-то злое? Мы умрем? – я снова начал паниковать. – Да какого хрена? Я слишком молод, чтобы умирать. Домой хочу! Вся эта миссия – полная херня!

– Пойдем, – пробормотал Ая, смял записку и выбросил в окно. – Не думаю, что ты хочешь знать, что там написано.

Нет, наверное, я и вправду не хотел.

Я осторожно перешагнул через осколки и последовал за Аей.

– Кен, что было до этого? – спросил он мягко, когда мы снова начали подниматься по лестнице.

– Это действительно было, Ая, – предупредил я серьезно. – Это не игра моего воображения и не какая-то похожая херня. И я не вел себя глупо.

– Так что произошло? – оборвал Ая.

– Кто-то говорил у меня в голове, – я мысленно поморщился. Даже с моей точки зрения это звучало по-дурацки, а ведь я уже давно привык, что меня все считают дураком.

Ая молча изогнул бровь.

– Это правда! Голос сказал, что я его боюсь, и что ты не сможешь меня спасти! Я не лгу, клянусь! Кто-то действительно поселился у меня в голове!

Ая тихо вздохнул:

– Я верю тебе, Кен.

Я недоуменно моргнул:

– Правда?

– После всего, что случилось, игры разума меня уже не удивляют.

– Гребаные игры разума, – буркнул я. – Эта сволочь Шульдих их просто обожает.

Ая внезапно остановился и посмотрел на меня.

– Шульдих, – выплюнул он гневно.

Я вытаращился на него:

– Шварц?! Но ты же не думаешь… – я нахмурился. – Они ведь не могли знать, что мы сюда придем. Они не знают, кто такой Персия. Какого хрена, даже мы не знаем, кто такой Персия!

Ая схватил меня за руку:

– Есть только один способ это выяснить!

И мы помчались наверх.


	4. Chapter 4

_Глава 4_

 

С подозрением косясь на висящих у потолка летучих мышей, Едзи нехотя последовал за Оми к гробу.

– Блин, тяжелая какая, – Оми опустился на колени и попытался сдвинуть массивную крышку.

– Эй, какого хрена ты творишь? – Едзи с ужасом схватил его за плечо и попытался оттащить. – Не смей трогать эту источенную термитами хрень!

– Как мы, по-твоему, узнаем, что внутри, если не откроем гроб?

– А вдруг внутри вампиры?!

– Вампиров не существует, – Оми закатил глаза.

– Зато оборотни очень даже существуют!

– Да ради бога…

– Давай уйдем! Говорю тебе, летучие мыши – это знак!

– Помнишь, что говорилось в письме? – возразил Оми. – Ответы где-то здесь. Так что перестань ныть и помоги мне снять эту дурацкую крышку!

Едзи вздохнул: вот проклятый сопляк. Надо было пойти с Кеном. Давным-давно сбежали бы домой и оставили Аю с Оми бродить по этому гребаному дому хоть до посинения. Вот же выискались правдолюбцы. Едзи взялся за пыльную крышку и принялся тянуть – может, теперь Оми наконец-то заткнется.

Наконец, благодаря хитрым маневрам и грубой силе, они открыли гроб – и в ту же секунду их захлестнула волна тошнотворной вони. Даже на городской свалке Токио не воняло так сильно.

– Фу-у! – Едзи позеленел, зажал рот и торопливо попятился.

Гроб представлял собой простой ящик, до краев наполненный кровью, в которой плавали ошметки кожи, волосы, кости и куски человеческой плоти.

Оми быстро захлопнул крышку. Лицо его было белее снега.

– Боже, – выдохнул он, спотыкаясь, шагнул к могильной плите и оперся на холодный камень в попытках побороть дурноту.

– Я знал! – провыл Едзи, шарахаясь от гроба с его ужасным содержимым. – Это же какой-то шейкер для вампиров!

Оми открыл рот – и то ли цыкнул, то ли задохнулся от отвращения.

– Едзи-кун, – простонал он и закашлялся. Желудок Оми сжался в тугой комок, а затем устремился вверх.

– Мелкий, ты в порядке? – Едзи наконец-то обратил внимание на бледный вид товарища.

– Я просто… прекрасно, – Оми покачнулся и втянул в себя воздух.

– Не думаю, что…

Оми вырвало.

– Вот блядь!

 

* * *

 

Снедаемые тревогой, мы буквально взлетели по лестнице. Неужели за всем этим и вправду стоят Шварц? Неужели все это – просто затейливый план нашего убийства? Неужели они раскрыли истинную личность Персии? Чем больше я об этом думал, тем больше в этом убеждался.

Страх во мне съежился – и уступил место ярости. Ну, если за всем этим и вправду стоят Шварц, уж я-то надеру им задницы. Весь пережитый мною ужас, все мое унижение… они за это заплатят!

– Да блядь! Сколько здесь этих гребаных ступеней? – выдохнул я, стараясь не отставать от Аи.

Он не ответил – наверное, клокотал от ярости. Ая ненавидит быть в дураках. Наверняка не может найти себе места, что не раскусил весь этот подлый замысел раньше.

Наконец-то лестница закончилась. Мы оказались перед дверью из красного дерева, надпись на которой гласила: «Оставь надежду, всяк сюда входящий!»

Эти слова заставили меня похолодеть.

– Где-то я уже это слышал, – буркнул я, пытаясь отдышаться.

Ая окинул меня удивленным взглядом:

– «Божественная комедия» Данте. Эти слова были написаны на вратах Ада.

Я снова вздрогнул:

– Ну, раз это что-то из литературы, то Шварц, эти безграмотные ублюдки, здесь наверняка ни при чем, – неуклюже пошутил я. Смеяться Ая, разумеется, не стал – и вместо этого шагнул к двери. Я машинально вцепился в его плащ.

Он вопросительно изогнул бровь.

Я сглотнул, борясь с подступающим страхом.

– Ая, может, ну его? Давай просто найдем Едзи с Оми и уйдем? Мы ведь уже выполнили миссию – все здесь осмотрели. Давай уйдем, а?

– Кен, мы осмотрели всего лишь четверть дома, – с иронией сказал Ая.

– У тебя что, совсем никакого чувства самосохранения? – я мрачно посмотрел на него. – Я, между прочим, совершенно не хочу умирать! И не хочу, чтобы Едзи с Оми тоже умерли! И тем более не хочу оставлять надежду и входить в эту дурацкую дверь!

К моему удивлению Ая еле заметно улыбнулся.

– Пять минут – и все. Потом мы уйдем. Обещаю.

– Две минуты.

– Ладно, – он вздохнул и закатил глаза.

 

* * *

 

А в это время…

– Мы на месте, – озвучил очевидное Кроуфорд, и они с Фарфарелло остановились.

Наги вцепился в Шульдиха.

– Я не хочу туда идти! – всхлипнул он. – Этот дом наверняка проклят!

Фарфарелло с видимым удовольствием грыз кляп.

– Проклятые дома причиняют богу боль.

– Вы слышали господина Такатори, – произнес Кроуфорд отрывисто. – Нам велено здесь осмотреться. А теперь хватит вести себя как дети, шагайте дальше.

– Кто это ведет себя, как ребенок? – огрызнулся Шульдих. – Не вижу ничего детского в желании выжить! Одни боги знают, что за порождения зла таятся в этом доме!

– Зло причиняет богу боль, – оповестил Фарфарелло счастливо.

Внезапно небо прорезала вспышка молнии, и кованые ворота распахнулись. Неподалеку завыла какая-то тварь.

Наги запрыгнул Шульдиху на руки, словно Скуби-Ду, и оба тут же разразились испуганными воплями.

Фарфарелло присоединился к ним – страшно ему не было, зато какая редкая возможность исполнить Датский траурный марш.

Кроуфорд извлек пистолет:

– А ну живо все заткнулись!

Наги с Шульдихом тут же умолкли. Фарфарелло продолжал вопить.

– Я сказал: заткнулись! – подкрепляя свои слова, Кроуфорд отвесил Фарфарелло подзатыльник.

Фарфарелло моргнул:

– Как приятно. Можешь повторить?

– Нет! – Кроуфорд отвернулся и со зверским выражением лица уставился на Наги с Шульдихом. – Я сыт по горло вашими воплями! А ну бегом пошли в эти проклятые ворота!

Наги скривился, Шульдих тоже: Кроуфорд с пистолетом наперевес представлял собой пугающее зрелище. Конечно, они с Наги обладали уникальными способностями и могли бы как-нибудь с ним справиться, но страх убивал любые мысли о неповиновении.

Шульдих смерил Наги оценивающим взглядом:

– Мелкие вперед, – предложил он галантно.

– Нет-нет, как я могу, – отозвался Наги поспешно. – Немцы вперед.

– Нет-нет, мелкие вперед.

– Не будь смешным. Немцы вперед. Я настаиваю.

– Нет, мелкие. И это я настаиваю.

– Какого?.. Я первый сказал, что настаиваю!

– Настаивать можно и вторым.

Кроуфорд прицелился Шульдиху в голову.

– Не заставляй меня произносить это вслух.

Шульдих с яростью пнул случайный булыжник и медленно прошел сквозь кованые ворота, вертя головой в попытках высмотреть порождения зла. Цепляясь за его руку, Наги двинулся следом.

– Хватит лизать ворота! – рявкнул Кроуфорд.

Фарфарелло, со ртом, перепачканным ржавчиной, недовольно посмотрел на начальство.

– Но они такие вкусные!

Кроуфорд схватил его за руку и потащил прочь. Ворота за ними захлопнулись с противным скрежетом.

– Мы здесь застряли! – провыл Шульдих и сжал вмиг похолодевшие руки.

– Я слишком молод, чтобы умирать! – простонал Наги. – Я так и не… – он бросил быстрый взгляд на Фарфарелло и неуверенно закончил: – …поцеловал Тот.

– Блядь. Заткнись и шагай.

Переругиваясь, Шульдих с Наги двинулись по извилистой дорожке к дому.

В следующий миг случилось ужасное. В Шульдиха вдруг вцепилась возникшая из ниоткуда костлявая рука.

– Ааааааааааааа! Помогите! Меня схватило чудовище!

– О Боже, нет! Спасите Шу!

– Это просто ветка, ты, кретин! – рявкнул Кроуфорд, отцепляя вышеупомянутую ветку от пиджака Шульдиха.

О.

– Чудовища причиняют богу боль.

 

* * *

 

Оми вытер рот. Он чувствовал себя первостатейным слабаком.

– Я чувствую себя первостатейным слабаком, – простонал он и сжал живот.

Едзи погладил его по спине:

– Да ладно, все знают, что первостатейный слабак у нас Кен.

– Кен обычно не слабак, – закашлялся Оми. – Просто этот дурацкий дом….

– Ну, ты сейчас тоже в этом дурацком доме, – Едзи убрал со лба Оми влажные от пота волосы. – Лично с меня хватит. Мы сейчас же поднимемся наверх, разыщем Аю с Кеном и уберемся отсюда к хренам! И… – продолжил он, несмотря на слабые протесты Оми. – И мне плевать, что говорится в этом письме! Сматываемся – и точка!

Оми вздохнул: если Едзи что-то решил, его не переупрямишь.

– Но может, проверим еще хотя бы парочку гробов?

Едзи недоверчиво воззрился на него:

– Тебе что, мало того, что тебя вывернуло наизнанку?

– Меня не вывернуло, – Оми покраснел. – И потом, глянь, сколько здесь гробов. Не может быть, чтобы в каждом была кровь.

– Это потому что в них вампиры!

– Только один! Заглянем еще хотя бы в один! – продолжал уговаривать Оми. – В конце концов, у нас миссия. Мы не можем выполнять ее спустя рукава.

– Еще как можем, – буркнул Едзи.

Оми схватил его за руку и потащил к дальней стене.

– Откроем этот! – он указал на большой, роскошно отделанный гроб.

Едзи громко вздохнул, и они принялись возиться с крышкой. Минуты текли одна за другой, но снять ее не удавалось.

– Может, он из тех гробов, что открываются только в одну сторону, – предположил наконец Оми. – Может, мы не с той стороны тянем?

Едзи пожал плечами и обошел гроб по кругу.

– Ну, может. Стоит по… – он вдруг умолк.

– Едзи-кун? Что не так?

Едзи молча указал на медную табличку, прикрепленную к полированному боку.

«Покойся с миром, Едзи Кудо».

К горлу Оми подступила новая волна дурноты. Он торопливо отвернулся – и увидел еще один гроб, на этот раз с именем Кена. Найти имена свое и Аи было делом нескольких секунд.

Едзи не стал ждать, что будет дальше, – схватил Оми в охапку и задал стрекача.

 

* * *

 

Дверь была заперта, и Ая выбил ее пинком.

– Еще не поздно уйти, – сказал я дрожащим голосом.

Ая хмуро посмотрел на меня:

– Какого хрена ты боишься? Ясно же, что это дело рук Шварц. Древнее зло тут ни при чем.

– У меня плохое предчувствие, ясно? К тому же, где доказательства, что все это сделали Шварц? Это могли быть…

– Быть кто? – огрызнулся Ая. – Вампиры? Неупокоенные души? Ведьмы? Твари, бродящие в ночи? – он скривился и толкнул дверь.

Я принялся мрачно сверлить взглядом его затылок. Тоже мне, герой выискался! Ни хрена не понимает, а туда же… Ясное дело, что это владения Властелина тьмы и его злобных прихвостней. И вот теперь мы сами идем в ловушку! Нас ожидает смерть! А как иначе? Разве багнаки и меч могут сразить того, кто управляет злыми силами вселенной? Держите карман шире.

Но попытка не пытка… Я выпустил багнаки и поплелся за Аей.

На чердаке было темно, словно в аду, я ни хрена не видел. Ая вновь зажег свечу – она погасла, когда мы бежали по лестнице.

Меня и впрямь терзало недоброе предчувствие. Я прикладывал титанические усилия воли, чтобы не броситься наутек.

Ая поднял подсвечник, и мы двинулись дальше. Я вертел головой, желая убедиться, что порождения зла не пытаются подобраться к нам под покровом тьмы. Порождения не пытались, но мне было страшно, хоть я и хорохорился.

Разглядеть удалось всего ничего, чердак казался просто бесконечным. Он был под завязку набит всякой дрянью, и передвигаться здесь было задачей не из легких. Мы словно оказались среди декораций из дешевого ужастика – антикварная мебель, старые картины, рыцарские доспехи, кучи книг и сундуки с одеждой. Пыли здесь было больше, чем песка в пустыне, а вонь стояла просто адская. Нет, честно, невыносимая вонь – в ней сплелись запахи плесени, гнили и бог знает, чего еще.

Меня перекосило от отвращения – и почти сразу же от ужаса: где-то в темноте раздалось шуршание.

– Что это? – прошептал я, хватая Аю за руку.

– Мыши, – шепнул он в ответ.

Я преисполнился надежды: если здесь жили мыши, то, может, Властелин Тьмы избрал себе другую обитель. Правда, мыши могли оказаться ужасными кровожадными чудовищами. Или, может, живущие в доме вампиры приберегали их на закуску. Или они были нужны ведьмам для зелий. Или…

По моим сапогам пробежала крыса. Я испустил оглушительный вопль и повис на шее у Аи. Ну ладно, хорошо, поначалу я не знал, что это крыса – и только потом заметил, как голый розовый хвост исчезает под креслом-качалкой. Впрочем, это не заставило меня перестать вопить.

Ая попятился – я ведь не предупреждал заранее, что собираюсь на нем повиснуть. Мы врезались в кучу вонючей одежды, свалили ее и рухнули сверху – руки, ноги, куча пыли. Не описать сколько пыли. Ая выронил свечу, и та упала на покрытый белым чехлом диванчик. Ветхая ткань тут же вспыхнула.

Я попытался стянуть опутавшую меня рубашку и оглушительно чихнул. Ая тоже чихнул и попытался меня оттолкнуть.

Я снова чихнул и покраснел: до меня вдруг дошло, что я сижу у него на коленях.

Ая чихнул и поспешно отдернул руку: когда это он успел облапить мое бедро?

В общем и целом, мы много и громко чихали – и (совершенно случайно) совали руки, куда не следует.

Цветисто ругнувшись, Ая вскочил и тут же споткнулся о катану, запутавшуюся в ближайшем абажуре.

Не переставая чихать, я изо всех сил пытался сбросить с себя невесть откуда взявшийся кринолин. Ругался я при этом не менее красочно.

Ая схватил меня за руку и рывком поднял на ноги. Я споткнулся о гниющую ткань и рухнул прямиком в его объятия. Наши лица разделяли считанные дюймы, и я не отрываясь смотрел ему в глаза.

Мои щеки залил жгучий румянец. К моему удивлению, Ая тоже покраснел. Он произнес мое имя, и голос его был мягче бархата. Затем коснулся моего лица, и я…

Отпрянул и оглушительно чихнул.

Лицо Аи слилось по цвету с волосами.

– Эм… будь здоров.

Именно тогда я и заметил, что огонь уже успел распространиться и пожрать большую часть лежащего вокруг барахла.

– Аааааа! Пожар! – я вдруг представил себе ужасную картину: Властелин тьмы топает ногами и орет на нас за то, что мы сожгли его дом. Я торопливо схватил какое-то одеяло и принялся сбивать пламя. Вокруг витала сажа – и ужасная вонь. Я снова закашлялся.

– Блядский огонь, – выругался я, изо всех сил пытаясь потушить разгорающийся пожар.

Ая позади меня зашипел, и я вдруг понял, что он вообще не борется с пламенем. Меня окатила волна холодного ужаса.

– Ая? – шепнул я и обернулся.

Бледное лицо Аи было бесстрастным, но в глазах читался страх.

– Не смотри, Кен, – шепнул он.

Я знал, знал, что увижу что-то жуткое и все-таки не смог остановиться: тело двигалось само. Я отошел от диванчика – и посмотрел.

Сперва мы отвлеклись на мышей, потом упали и расчихались, потом обменивались жаркими взглядами, потом сбивали пламя – и не обратили внимания на кошмарную картину в двух шагах от нас.

Куча мертвых тел. Вот что это было. Куча мертвых тел – около двадцати – на разных стадиях разложения. По ним сновали черные жучки и крысы и жадно лакомились мертвой плотью. Разжавшиеся руки и пустые глазницы. Клочья выпавших волос и лоскуты одежды. И куда ни глянь – засохшая кровь. А рядом с мертвецами стояли горшки с различными цветами. Цветы, обернутые в бумагу из нашего магазина, росли в горшках из нашего магазина, на которых красовались наши этикетки. Цветы, которые я лично собирал в букеты. Не только я – вон в том чувствовалась рука Оми, эту композицию наверняка делал Ая, а вон к тому прикреплена карточка, которую подписывал Едзи.

Ая дернул меня назад.

– Мы уходим прямо сейчас.

Я так и не оправился от потрясения и с трудом понял его слова.

– Пожар… – сказал я неуверенно.

Голос Аи был холодным, словно глыба льда:

– Да насрать.

 

* * *

 

Едзи и Оми взлетели по раскрошившимся ступеням и вывалились в коридор первого этажа.

– Мы ведь даже не знаем, где они, – выдохнул Оми.

– Наверняка на чердаке, – откликнулся Едзи. – Мы обязательно их разыщем.

– Но дом такой большой. Чердак, наверное, огромный.

– Я лучше буду искать этих двоих, чем осматривать этот гребаный дом, – огрызнулся Едзи.

Оми молча согласился.

 

* * *

 

– Эта горгулья только что на меня посмотрела! – провыл Наги, уткнувшись носом в голубой жилет Фарфарелло.

– Нам точно нужно внутрь? – заныл Шульдих. – Я чувствую, как оттуда исходит чистое незамутненное зло!

– Мы заходим, и точка, – сказал Кроуфорд сурово и потянулся к дверной ручке.

Повернуть ее он не успел: дверь распахнулась сама.

– Брэдли, ради всего святого, сделай что-нибудь! – взвыл Шульдих, бросаясь ему на шею.

– Слезь с меня к хренам!

– Ради всего святого? – повторил Фарфарелло, темнея лицом. – Ты же говорил, что ненавидишь бога и святых. Ах ты лжец!

– Это просто фигура речи, – шепнул Наги ему в шею. Взгляд черных, словно оникс, глаз встретился со взглядом желтого. – Мне так страшно, Фарф. Эта дурацкая дверь открылась сама!

– Я уничтожу этот дом и причиню богу настоящую боль! Он будет умываться слезами пятьдесят семь миллионов лет!

Кроуфорд махнул рукой на попытки избавиться от Шульдиха: тот цеплялся за него, как Такатори – за сытую преступную жизнь. Каким-то образом Кроуфорд все же умудрился войти в дом. Голова у него немного кружилась: Шульдих крепко держал его за шею.

– Брэд синеет! – возликовал Фарфарелло и загыгыкал. – Уж это причинит богу такую боль, что мама не горюй!

– Э… Ахахаха, – Шульдих пристыженно рассмеялся и быстро разжал руки.

Внезапно дверь за ними с грохотом захлопнулась.

Наги с Шульдихом тут же заорали от ужаса.

– Мы теряем время, – рявкнул Кроуфорд, наконец вдыхая полной грудью. – Вперед!

Они вошли в первую гостиную – а потому удачно разминулись с Оми и Едзи, которые выскочили из столовой, промчались по коридору и взлетели по лестнице на второй этаж.

 

* * *

 

Я еле-еле поспевал за Аей – мы сломя голову мчались вниз по лестнице. Я и представить не мог, что это он потащит меня прочь из этого ужасного дома.

– Как мы будем искать Едзи и Оми? – выдохнул я.

– Они собирались в подвал, так что поищем там, – бросил Ая.

– Но дом такой огромный! – заныл я, внезапно разволновавшись. – А что если с ними что-то случилось? Или, например…

– Мы их разыщем.

 

* * *

 

– Надеюсь, с ними все в порядке, – выдохнул Оми, его ноги подгибались. Ступеней было так много, а коридоры вообще казались бесконечными.

– Они в порядке, – сказал Едзи твердо, пытаясь убедить в этом то ли Оми, то ли себя самого.

Они промчались мимо спален и сокрытых в них ужасов.

 

* * *

 

Наги с Шульдихом круглыми глазами уставились на куклу вуду, насаженную на кочергу, а затем в унисон издали оглушающий вопль:

– Ааааа!

– Фарфарелло! Я же велел тут ничего не трогать! – рявкнул Кроуфорд. – Прекрати это жрать!

 

* * *

 

Наконец мы сбежали по ступеням, и Ая потащил меня по коридору.

– Не так быстро! – выдохнул я, в боку у меня кололо. – Не могу дышать!

– Ты вообще помнишь, что на чердаке пожар?

– А, да, точно, – простонал я и втянул в себя воздух. – Погнали!

 

* * *

 

– Мы никогда их не найдем! – выкрикнул Оми, когда они промчались мимо библиотеки.

 

* * *

 

– Мы никогда их не найдем! – выкрикнул я, когда мы промчались мимо студии.

Б А М!

Мы их нашли. Их – и целую кучу звездочек в придачу.

– Кен-кун! Ая-кун! – воскликнул Оми радостно. – Я знал, что мы вас отыщем!

– Это место – средоточие зла! – я подскочил на ноги. – Нужно поскорей отсюда убираться!

– А мы ведь вам говорили, говорили что дом проклят! – воскликнул Едзи. – Но вы не верили!

– Теперь верим, – сказал Ая и смахнул пыль с плаща.

Оми яростно закивал:

– Да, верим! Здесь и впрямь живет зло!

Мы понеслись по коридору.

– В подвале разбито настоящее кладбище! – сообщил Едзи с содроганием.

– А на чердаке лежит куча трупов!

– Мы думаем, что это дело рук Шварц, – сказал Ая.

Оми удивленно моргнул:

– Шварц?

– Ну, мне насрать, чьих рук это дело, – буркнул Едзи. – Я просто хочу отсюда убраться!

Я кивнул:

– И я!

– Сразимся со Шварц как-нибудь потом, – резюмировал Ая, и мы торопливо сбежали по ступенькам. – А сейчас домой.

Мы с Едзи едва не задохнулись от счастья.

Миссия успешно завершена… Вроде как.

 

* * *

 

Фарфарелло завороженно уставился на мозг, лежащий на разделочной доске. Тот выглядел как помесь сахарной ваты и сладкого розового желе, и ему очень хотелось отведать хотя бы кусочек.

– Ну, теперь-то ты веришь, что этот дом – средоточие зла? – рявкнул Шульдих. – Вон, гляди! Гребаный мозг на столе!

– И кости, и кровь, и шипы! – вторил Наги. – Я хочу домой! Дерьмо все это, а не миссия!

– И я! – воскликнул Шульдих. – Обещаю больше никогда не залезать тебе в голову. Ну, что скажешь? По рукам? Брэд!

Кроуфорд закрыл глаза:

– Заткнись. У меня видение.

Наги крепко сжал руку Фарфарелло. Ему совсем не нравился голодный вид, с которым тот разглядывал лежащий на столе сморщенный мозг.

Кроуфорд внезапно распахнул глаза, стекла его очков опасно блеснули:

– Шрайент!

Наги с Шульдихом обменялись недоуменными взглядами, Фарфарелло грыз собственную руку.

– Шрайент?

– Эти жалкие шлюшки! Следовало догадаться, что за всем этим стоят именно они!

– Стоят за всем этим? – повторил Наги. – То есть, они сейчас в заднем дворике?

– Нет, кретин, этот дурацкий розыгрыш – их рук дело!

– Дурацкие розыгрыши причиняют богу боль.

– Какой еще розыгрыш? – спросил Шульдих.

– Этот проклятый дом! – фыркнул Кроуфорд с раздражением. – Именно они разложили здесь всю эту бутафорию и пытались нас надуть!

Шульдих нахмурился и принялся ментально обыскивать ближайшие комнаты.

– Эти мерзкие шлюшки прямо за той стеной!

Так оно и было.

Кроуфорд выхватил пистолет и разрядил его в стену. Сказать, что он был в гневе, значило не сказать ничего. Его, элиту из элиты, отправили на какую-то дурацкую миссию, подстроенную кучкой пустоголовых потаскух.

Шульдих матерился последними словами в сознании у Шрайент, проклиная их самих, их предков и потомков, их питомцев и макияж, и т.д.

Наги наоборот был рад присутствию Шрайент. Теперь он наконец-то мог забрать у Тот свой экземпляр «Мишек Гамми: друг или враг, История о пропавшем ягодном соке Гамми». На нем даже был автограф. Наги обожал, когда ему читали эту книжку на ночь – уснуть без нее было очень трудно.

Фарфарелло вообще не понимал, что происходит. Хотя, по правде говоря, ему было плевать – лишь бы в конечном счете все это причинило боль богу.

Стена отъехала в сторону, словно в бюджетной киношке о приключениях Бэтмена, и явила их взглядам ярко освещенную комнату с компьютерами и многочисленными дисплеями, а также длинным столом, заваленным всякими околонаучными причиндалами. Здесь были мензурки и пробирки, газовые горелки и клокочущие, исходящие паром жидкости разных цветов. А у стола, выстроившись в шеренгу, стояли Шрайент.

– Ах вы грязные шлюшки! – крикнул Шульдих. – Какого хрена вы творите?

Хелль фыркнула, ее ухоженные ногти на фоне белого лабораторного халата казались особенно яркими.

– Мы мстим этим проклятым Вайсс за то, что они убили нашего дорогого Масафуми! Мы же не виноваты, что вы во все это влезли!

– Тупые долбоебы, – добавила Ной.

Шварц стояли, словно громом пораженные.

– Так это все было… для Вайсс? – переспросил Кроуфорд медленно. Почему-то он был разочарован. А как же катарсис?

– Они убили папочку! – провыла Тот, прижимая к груди плюшевого зайца.

Шоэн нахмурилась и потрогала щеку.

– Этот тупой ублюдок еще поплатится за то, что изуродовал мое прекрасное лицо!

Фарфарелло уставился на нее с внезапным интересом. У нее и впрямь было прекрасное лицо – такое гладкое и мягкое. Вот бы пырнуть его ножом.

– Пойдем, – буркнул Кроуфорд. – Все это пустая трата времени.

– Вся твоя жизнь – одна сплошная трата времени, – парировала Хелль с ухмылкой.

Они яростно уставились друг на друга.

Шульдих сощурился и посмотрел на них. Короткие темные волосы, очки, хмурые взгляды – да они похожи, как родня!

Фарфарелло вытащил нож и примерился к лицу Шоэн.

В следующую секунду свет вдруг погас.

– Ааааа! – Наги заорал и вцепился в Фарфарелло, который случайно полоснул себя по руке. Впрочем, это его не расстроило – он обожал себя резать.

Тот прильнула к Ной и захныкала.

– Да отъебитесь наконец, вы, мерзкие потаскухи! – рявкнул Шульдих. Темнота всегда была для него… больной темой.

– Хелль! Что ты творишь? – расстроилась Шоэн. – Я как раз расчесывала волосы. Из-за Крольчули они разлохматились! Черт бы побрал это статическое электричество…

– Но я ничего не делала! – в голосе Хелль звучало неподдельное удивление.

– Ах ты лживая сучка! Я тебя сейчас пристрелю! – рявкнул Кроуфорд, который уже успел позабыть о царящей вокруг темноте.

– Но я не лгу! – настаивала Хелль, ей вдруг стало страшно.

– Только попробуй, очкарик! – ощетинилась Ной, которую очень раздражали слезы Тот. – И я засуну тебе пистолет прямо в зад.

У Шульдиха тут же пошла носом кровь.

Их перепалку прервал злой хохот – отражаясь от стен, он наполнил весь дом.

– Муахахахахахахахахахахахахааааа! Вы все умрете!

– Смерть причини боль богу.


End file.
